


It's Just a Cold

by majestixia



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestixia/pseuds/majestixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade hears that Peter is sick and decides to take care of his little spider but a certain Tony Stark doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first ever fanfiction that I'm posting ah! I love everything Marvel and I just adore Spideypool so hopefully I did them justice! This is just a short little idea that I had so enjoy and any comments or feedback would be much appreciated!

“Sir, I’m sorry but I couldn’t hold –” Jarvis effectively stopped speaking as Wade Wilson sprinted through the open living area at the top floor of the Avengers Tower. He had on his signature red hoody, his suit pants and his arms were full carrying god-knows-what. The whole Avengers gang, Logan and Peter were sitting in the kitchen when this incident happened; their breakfast of pancakes having been thoroughly interrupted. Before anyone could say anything Wade was already across the room, headed for the hallway leading out of it.

“I’m coming Petey! Just hang on sweetheart!” could be heard from one of the rooms, assumingly Peters. The man himself chuckled lightly, and then coughed viciously. After regaining himself he made his way to the centre of the room to await his boyfriend’s realisation and return. It didn’t take very long.

“Petey? Where are you my little spider?” Wade came rushing out of the hallway and back into the living area. He skid to a halt when he saw Peter standing a few feet from him, wrapped in a blanket and smiling, half soft, half smug. Wade’s face lit up under his baseball cap and he rushed forward.  
“Petey! What are you doing out of bed? Here I got you stuff-” he dropped his bundle of ‘stuff’ on the couch and started shoving the things one-by-one into Peters hand, all the while narrating his purchases.

“This is a lemon, and this is honey and this is a packet of teabags. This is a hot water bottle, it’s your favourite colour, and some cough lollies though I ate some, and some vapour-rub I got the biggest one just in case. I also got you some medications, one for your nose and one for your head and one for your throat. The medications person said they’ll put you to sleep so I’m only gonna give them to you after we’ve had sex and this is a plush toy of me and a blanket with my logo on it and I also got some lube and cond-” at this Peter flushed deep read and managed to place a hand over Wade’s mouth even with his hands full. He prayed that the others hadn’t heard but the sound of sniggers behind him effectively crushed that hope. He turned back to Wade who was looking at him with wide eyes that said ‘what did I do?’ in the innocent way that he manages. Peter sighed and shook his head, an action that had become routine since he met Wade. He removed his hand and placed all the items Wade had brought onto the couch before chuckling and facing his boyfriend.

“Where’s my good morning kiss?” His voice was croaky and it hurt his throat a lot to speak but the way Wade smiled, grabbed his waist and smashed his lips to his was all worth it. Peter moaned loudly, forgetting about his audience, and slipped his tongue into Wade’s mouth. At that point he couldn’t decide if it was the kiss or the cold that made him feel so dizzy but he had a pretty good idea which one it was. After their lungs demanded to be re-filled they pulled apart, both flushed and breathing heavy. For a moment in felt like just them two in the room but then-

“Could you please make out somewhere else? People are trying to eat here,” Logan growled from his place on the bench. Peter blushed cherry red and buried his face in Wade’s chest; not daring to turn around to face the smug and suggestive looks of his friends. Wade’s chest rumbled beneath his cheek as he let out a hearty laugh.

“Oh come on wolfy you know you love it, I bet you’re all hot now, am I right?” Wade teased Logan and Peter just groaned as he heard the rest of them laugh.  
“Just…just come and eat your pancakes Wade,” Peter grabbed him by his hand and dragged him to sit between him and Natasha. Wade smiled widely at everyone sitting around table and wagged his eyebrows at Logan who just scoffed and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

“So what brings you here Wade? Besides the fact that you want to devour my son and make Logan completely uncomfortable?” Steve chuckled lightly as he handed Wade a mountain of pancakes. Wade licked his lips and eyed the tower like he eyed Peter naked.  
“Well Mr. Stark I heard from a little birdy that Peter has a cold and I wanna take care of him cause I’m a good boyfriend and Jean said that good boyfriends look after their love when they’re sick. I asked Natasha too and she said that good boyfriends know how to take their partner from the back and front and Petey likes both so I’m gonna take real good care of him tonight, huh sweety?” Wade turned to Peter with a smiling face and maple syrup running down one corner. 

Natasha was looking proudly at Wade, Clint was trying not to choke on his laughter, Thor was looking confused, Bruce was intently looking at his plate and blushing, Steve was trying to hold in a snigger, Tony was trying to murder Wade with his eyes, Logan was clenching his fist and breathing deeply and poor Peter had his face buried in his hands.  
“What?!” screamed Tony, “What is he going on about Peter, what have you two been doing? What has he been doing to you?” Peter lifted his head and was about to answer when Wade cut in-  
“Oh we’ve been doing lots of stuff Mr. Stark! I found this website and I showed Petey and he picked the stuff he wanted to do like special positions and one time we-” Wade was interrupted by Tony grabbing the scruff of Wade’s hoodie and pulling him over the counter, soaking the hem in syrup. 

“I swear to god Wilson if you don’t leave the building right now I will blast your ass all the way to Mexico do you hear me?! And you will never see my son again!”  
“Tony,” Steve had stepped up behind Tony and put a hand on his shoulder. He was about to say something when Peter cut in by yanking Wade out of his dad’s grip and standing in his place. His eyes were fierce and his stance was protective.

“No dad, listen to me. Wade and I have sex, okay, like you and pop and like every other normal couple. So what if we try different things and experiment and get rough? That’s what makes it unique and that’s what makes it good okay. Wade never does anything to me that I don’t want and always takes care of me and is going above and beyond to make sure that I’m enjoying it and I’m not being hurt or neglected. I’m sorry dad but this is the one area where you can’t interfere and if you’re going to kick out Wade for making me happy and letting me experience things I’ve never experienced before then I’m going with him!” By the end of his speech Peter’s throat was killing him and he was on the verge of having another coughing fit but he held it in. The whole room was silent and everyone was looking from Peter to Tony and back again with open mouths and wide eyes. Peter didn’t stick around to witness his father’s reaction he turned around, grabbed Wade’s hand and dragged him to his room.

“Woah,” Logan was the first to speak, “I’m not going to lie, I didn’t know the kid had it in him”. Tony was standing still, staring at the place his son had occupied moments before. Steve sighed and turned back to the stove.  
“I did,” he said. Tony turned to him confused.  
“You did what?”  
“I knew he had it in him to stand up to you about that.” Tony’s eyes got wider and he staggered back a bit.  
“But, what, how did-” he stuttered. Steve sighed loudly and turned around pointing the sticky spatula at his stunned husband.  
“Because he asked me, that’s how.”  
“Asked you what?!”  
“He asked me what is was like, how it’s done. He said that Wade was always making him feel good and he wanted to know how to return the favour. He wanted to know what we did and what we liked and how he could surprise Wade because he was always the clueless one. I answered his questions and he left very happy but also glad that he could trust me enough to talk to me about that kind of stuff.” Tony was once again speechless and he looked at his husband as if he were some kind of alien. Logan chose this moment to but in and make his feelings known.

“Well, this has been the most uncomfortable breakfast ever, thanks guys. As much as I would love to stay and hear about your dicks up each other’s ass’ I’m going to head back to normality.” The other members were quick to agree and in thirty seconds flat the only people in the room were Tony and Steve, one of whom was too stunned to move and the other was making his way out of the kitchen to their bedroom where he would await his husband. Five minutes later Tony slumped up the stairs to his and Steve’s bedroom where he found said man lying on the bed reading the paper. He didn’t glance up as Tony lay down next to him, only held out his hand for the other to take, which he did since it was much needed support. They were silent for a long time until Tony spoke up, only not to Steve.

“Jarvis, give me a report on Wade and Peter.”  
“Well sir when they entered the room Mr. Wilson began profusely apologizing to Peter. He then proceeded to tuck Peter into bed with his new blanket and plushie and is currently in the kitchen making a cup of tea and filling a hot water bottle. Peter however refused to stay in his room and has since moved into the living room to be with Mr. Wilson.”  
Steve looked at Tony with a look that said ‘if you don’t go and talk to him right now I’m taking your armour away for a whole month’. Tony sighed and locked his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling for help that obviously wasn’t going to come. He looked back to Steve and considered giving him puppy eyes but one look into those sky blue crystal eyes and he knew he was right. Sighing again he made his way to the doorway but stopped and turned suddenly. He pointed a finger at his husband and gave him a mocking stern look.  
“I better have a treat waiting when I get back from being such a good boy,” Steve just shook his head and laughed and smacked Tony on the butt.  
“Just go you horn dog!” Steve rolled his eyes but Tony caught the wink just before he left the room and decided to make this a quick chat. A wink from Steve Rogers meant something especially good was on its way and Tony would be damned if he had to wait one second longer than necessary because of some stupid merc. 

Tony prepared to bound into the kitchen and create a scene like the drama queen, ah –king – he was when the sight he found there stopped him dead in his tracks. Peter was on the couch covered in the blanket that Wade had gotten him, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. He was pale and Tony could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead and dampening his hair. Tony was about to jump up and care for his son when a sound coming from the kitchen distracted him. Turning his head around the corner he spotted Wade swinging his hips and singing very off-tune and preparing a tray. On the tray was a cup of steaming tea, a glass of water, packets of medicine, some biscuits, vapour-rub and a bowl of water. 

“Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I’ll be waiting all that’s left to do is run. You’ll be the Petey and I’ll be the Wadey, it’s a love story, baby just say yes!” Tony couldn’t help but smile as he watched Wade finish filling a hot water bottle. He then picked up the tray and Tony ran to the doorway of the living room and hid behind the frame to peek into the room. Wade slowly carried the tray to the couch and placed it on the coffee table. He then stroked back Peter’s damp hair and kissed his forehead before stroking his cheek softly. Peter’s eyes fluttered open and when he spoke his voice was raspy and soft and Tony strained to catch his words.  
“Wade? Is that you?” Wade nodded and kept stroking his cheek.  
“It’s me baby boy, how ya feeling?” Peter sighed and struggled to sit up. He wiped his eyes and looked around blurrily. Wade turned to the tray and took out some pills out of the packets and turned back to Peter with them in one hand and the glass of water in another.  
“I feel horrible, what’s that?” Peter replied groggily, looking sceptically at the pills Wade was holding out to him.  
“They’re gonna make you feel better baby I promise, take them for me ok?” Peter nodded and opened his mouth and Wade slipped them in before handing Peter the water. Once Peter had drunk the water he slipped back down to snuggle more into the blanket before getting into a violent coughing fit. Wade sat him up again and rubbed his back in big, slow circles and whispered words that Tony couldn’t catch. When it was over Wade handed Peter the cup of tea and once Peter ensured him he was ok he lay down again and closed his eyes. Wade went back to the tray and grabbed a small towel that was next to the bowl and dipped it in the water. He wrung it out and then placed it over Peter’s forehead and eyes. He kissed his cheek and made to get up but Peter’s hand immediately snatched his arm. Tony strained to hear what he was going to say but there was no need as he could clearly hear the desperation in his son’s voice.  
“Stay, please,” Wade turned back to Peter and smiled softly before it turned into a half-smirk.  
“Geez Petey I know I’m irresistible but I didn’t know I was that good,” he chuckled lightly before stroking Peter’s cheek again, “I was just going to get the hot water bottle. I’ll be back.” He said the last part in an imitation of Terminator and Peter gave a soft laugh. A few moments later Wade came back into sight, hot water bottle in hand.  
“Miss me princess?” He said as he lifted the blanket and placed the bottle on Peter’s stomach. Peter smiled and blindly patted the space on the couch next to him.  
“Always,” he replied. As soon as Wade was settled next to him Peter latched onto his side and Wade manoeuvred to better suit the position.  
“I love you Wade,” Peter whispered before going silent and his breathing became even and deep. Wade snuggled closer to Peter and whispered into Peter’s hair.  
“Love ya too baby boy. So, so much.”

Tony let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding in and slowly backed away from the doorway. He turned and shoved his hands in his pockets and hung his head down as he walked back to his room. He reached it and opened the door only to find Steve walking out of the bathroom in just a towel. The smirk that Steve was wearing immediately slipped off his face as soon as he saw the look on his husband’s face.  
“Tony what’s wrong?” Steve rushed towards him as he took a seat on their bed.  
“I-uh, nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” he looked up into Steve’s worried face and shook his head, “nothing’s wrong, Steve.” His husband scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion and stared intently at his husband, begging for an explanation. Tony took a deep breath and held onto Steve’s firm shoulders and looked him in the eye.  
“Nothing’s wrong, everything is perfect. And-and beautiful Steve, they’re beautiful, both of them.” Steve’s mouth was now a perfect ‘o’ and his eyebrows were an inch from his hairline. His features slowly relaxed and a soft smile graced his lips and his eyes shimmered as he brought up his hand to stroke Tony’s face from his forehead all the way down to his chin.  
“Oh Tony, Tony, Tony. I’m so glad, what did you see?” Steve’s eyes were eager and proud as he stared at his husband. Tony took a deep breath and let it out in a giant sigh and shook his head. He raked his eyes over his husband’s almost naked figure before closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on Steve’s. He opened his eyes and saw those blue crystals that had captured him from the first moment.  
“Us. I saw us.” Steve beamed then and Tony knew there was no more question. Wade Wilson was officially a member of the Avenger’s family.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it I hope you enjoyed it and if you liked it then I will be posting another longer fic on how they met. I plan to do different moments in their lives as well so if that's your kinda thing then I'd love to have you read my works!


End file.
